Will Not Back Down
by Shyma Tavrott Lupin
Summary: How Xanatos brought himself to get that padawan. companion piece to If Everyone Cared.


Xanatos Omega's heart pounded in his chest as he stopped in front of the council chamber doors.

_They're gonna say no Omega. For the sake of the force, you just got knighted 8 months ago. They are definitely gonna say no._

"Shut up. They're not gonna say no." Xanatos growled to the voice in his head.

_Seriously. Have you ever heard of and 18 year old taking on an apprentice? Furthermore and apprentice that's only 3 years of age!_

"Obi-Wan and I have a strong connection. That should be enough to prove that he can be my padawan" he muttered, looking around insecurely.

_What are you blind?! You have to-_

"SHUT UP!" Xanatos chastised himself "I'm gonna be just fine. And the council isn't as harsh as I take them to be…."

_Really? Is that why-_

"Ok just shut up already!" he yelled. Thankfully the halls where empty at this time of day, and no one was around to hear him screaming at himself.

"Ok, ok calm down man. Cool it. Take a deep breath and just calm down." Xanatos muttered bowing his head and, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh what the hell?!" he yelled suddenly jerking up "is this how low I've come?? I'm talking to myself for force's sake. Ok just….just walk in there and get it over with Omega. And then if they say no you can go down to a club and get a drink-" the teen cut himself off by a throwing himself a harsh slap to the cheek "No. No you will not got drink if the council denies. You are going to act like a responsible adult and ask them again." he berated himself.

Xanatos sighed.

A pathetic sadistic sigh, and slumped his shoulder "This is hopeless…."

He leaned against the closest wall and sighed again.

Another pathetic sadistic sigh.

Finally after a while he pushed himself off the wall and announced to the door "I WILL DO THIS! I WILL GET WHAT I WANT. AND I WILL NOT BACK OUT!"

Just then Mace Windu stuck his head out the door "Ok Xanatos we're ready to see you."

Xanatos winced and spun around to leave but was dragged in by Mace and his death grip on the teen's collar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wish to speak to us you did, Knight Omega?" came the calm patient voice of Master Yoda.

"Y-yes master I did" Xanatos took a deep breath, and scanned the room quickly. And was pretty much surprised when he saw all the masters around the room staring at him "I wish to take on a padawan learner." He said as quickly as he possibly could.

The room filled with murmurs of "What?!" and "How old is he?"

Yoda ignored all of them and went on "Have an initiate in mind, do you?"

Xanatos took another deep breath and thought for a moment if he where to take any more deep breaths he would collapse from lightheadedness.

"I wish to take on…Initiate Kenobi" he said looking the old troll in the eyes.

"Are you mad? Initiate Kenobi is barely even 3 years of age!" Kit Fisto called out.

Xanatos closed his eyes for a moment

_Told you this was gonna happen_

Xanatos could have slapped himself. The voice in his head was the last thing he needed right now.

He slowly reopened his eyes, and when he did Yoda spoke "Why choose such a young child, did you?"

Xanatos looked up to Yoda and no one else. And for some reason that made him more comfortable. More confident.

And he spoke loudly and clearly as he said "I feel an incredibly strong connection with him. And I'm pretty sure so does he."

"Told me that, the masters at the crèche have" Yoda said waving his hand slowly for emphasis "Told me that, feisty young Kenobi is. But calm around you, he is."

The troll slowly closed his eyes as if to think about the matter.

And when he opened them he spoke softly "Visit the crèche often, do you?"

"Yes master. Whenever I have free time" Xanatos replied.

"Told me Qui-Gon did, that go there you do, when upset or thinking about something you are" Yoda said.

"Yes master" Xanatos mumbled, blushing slightly. When did Qui-Gon tell him that?

"But Xanatos can't you wait a few more years until you take on Kenobi? When he's at least 5 or 6" Mace said sitting up straight.

"You don't understand, Obi-Wan and I have a strong bond and I feel it. I can train him. And I am responsible enough to care for a child of his age" Xanatos said a bit breathlessly. He knew he couldn't afford to loose Obi-Wan to some other master. And he was most definitely not going to either.

"Bring young Kenobi to us you will" Yoda said with a strange glint in his eyes.

"I would have brought him with me master, but he was asleep and I didn't wish to disturb him." Xanatos replied.

"I see. Accept your decision to take a padawan I do, Knight Omega" Yoda got a strange glint in his eyes "Bring him to us tomorrow you will"

A smile flickered onto Xanatos's face "Yes master" he grinned.

He didn't even bother look at the rest of the council's disagreeing expressions.

All he cared about now was that Master Yoda had approved. Which meant ultimately the rest of the council would agree as well.

"Dismissed you are" Yoda said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank you master" Xanatos bowed and walked out.

First thing he did was head for the crèche.

And as he walked in, and spotted the large green blue eyes of Obi-Wan Kenobi…..he had a feeling the next few decades of his life where going to be pretty damn interesting.

**Well guys that was the fiest short! Hope u guys liked it ^-^ It's actually pretty random but cutish at the same time....i dunno i just hope it didnt come out too crappy.**

**Next short is about how 19 year old Xanatos's life was almost taken by one simple mistake that Obi-Wan went on to blame himself for.**


End file.
